39cluesfandomcom-20200223-history
The 39 Clues Wiki:Manual of Style
Characters Character pages should be categorized in Category:Characters as well as by branch/affiliation, gender, and any other relevant biographical categories. In terms of categorizing them by appearances: *If a character appears in over half of the books in three or more series (Clue Hunt, CvV, Unstoppable, Doublecross, Superspecial), they are considered a main character. They aren't categorized by their appearances, since that information isn't super useful because they appear so much. This would include characters like Amy Cahill and Hamilton Holt. **An important exception: if a character dies before appearing in the requisite three series, but their death has a major impact in future series, they can still be classified as a main character. This is, effectively, the Natalie Kabra Rule. *If a character appears in over half of the books within a series, but in only one or two series, they are considered a major character within that series. They are categorized by the series they appear in as a whole, but not each individual appearance (i.e. Category:The Clue Hunt instead of Category:The Maze of Bones. However, if that character is significant to the series as a whole despite not appearing in enough books, they would be considered a major character. For example, Sinead Starling would be considered a major character for The Clue Hunt despite only appearing in two books, since she was one of the original participants. This would include characters like Alistair Oh and J. Rutherford Pierce. * If a character appears in less than half of the books within a series, they are considered a minor character within that series. For that series only, they are categorized within each book they appear in (so it's possible for a character to be a minor character in one series and a major character in another). This would include characters like Shep Trent and Theo Cotter. *Another thing to note is that historical Cahills should be categorized as such instead of as charactes, although they can be placed in the biographical categories, too. If a historical Cahill is prominent to a book (i.e. William Shakespeare in Into the Gauntlet) they can be categorized in that category. On the rare occasion that a historical Cahill appears as a character (interacts with other characters), they'll be treated as a character first, not a historical Cahill, though they'll also receive the historical categories. For example, Harry Houdini in The Houdini Escape, I assume. Cards Cards should be put in Category:Cards, as well as subcategories for branch, type, rarity, puzzle, etc. Card pages should auto-populate into Category:Cards, as well as categories for type and rarity. They can also be places in the category for the medium by which it is obtained (i.e. Card 1: Surveillance Camera goes in Category:The Maze of Bones and Card 7: Maria Marapao goes in Category:Card Pack 1: Secrets and Sabotage). Cards can also be categorized by missions to which they are relevant and to Card Combos and Clues they belong to.